Birds of a Feather
by Sophie-Lynn
Summary: -Are Very Territorial-  AU XOVER What if the Legacy had an additional crew? And they were mostly women? Contains pairings and plenty of rivalries. ScroopXOC Semi-JimXOC


**Title:** Birds of a Feather (Are Very Territorial)

**Verse:** Treasure Planet, The Immortal Hawke

**Genre:** Crime, Supernatural

**Summary:** AU XOVER What if the Legacy had an additional crew? And they were mostly women? Contains pairings and plenty of rivalries.

**Chapter One: The Other Crew and Their Captain**

**Introduces: Leo Yoko Kurasaki and Violet "Lette" Gagarin**

Somewhere, in the deep, dark corner of a nearly forgotten tavern, two Terrans sat and chatted over a round of vodka. Their distinct accents, one African American and one Russian, penetrated the silence and gave away their ethnicity.

They raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"And to think, my friend, a few years prior to this day we would have laughed at anyone who told us that all this existed," the American, a woman with long blood red hair and shock blue eyes, spoke with vigor and confidence. She wore a cream coloured top and brown slacks, a peasant disguise meant to hide her affluence.

"Da, and would have them hung from the yardarm by morning," the Russian replied and took a gulp of her vodka. The taller woman had sharp gold eyes and plum coloured locks, which were chopped short to avoid tangling. She wore a black tank and shorts, and her boots had a steel toe. _**(AN: **__**Da**__**: Russian for 'yes'.)**_

In short, they were quite the pair. This was probably what made Doppler so hesitant to approach them.

"Um, excuse me."

From his place behind Doppler, Scroop rolled his eyes and cursed his misfortune. The Doctor's nervousness was annoying. He was hiring spacers, not floozies!

Doppler continued, "We're short a couple crew members and were wondering-"

"If we were available for hire?" The American finished for him.

"Um, yes."

The black woman smirked and turned back to her companion. "How 'bout it Lette; you think the others would mind?"

The Russian shook her head. "Nyet, they have been complaining for days about being stuck in port." _**(AN: **__**Nyet**__**: Russian for 'no'.)**_

"Um, others?" Doppler questioned, looking nervously from one woman to the other.

"Da, there's eleven of us, not including an AI." _**(AN: **__**Da**__**: Russian for 'yes'.)**_

"Perfect, but I'm afraid I can't pay you until after the voyage."

"Then let's hope you pay well." The American stood and offered her hand. "Name's Leo Kurasaki, by the way."

He took her hand and shook. "Doctor Doppler, it's a pleasure to meet you." He turned to the Russian, who had rose to her full intimidating height – easily three inches taller than the average male Terran, and managed to squeak out a quick: "And you are?"

"Menia zavut Violet Gagarin, but you may call me Lette." She crossed her arms and walked around Doppler, narrowing her eyes at Scroop. "Kak vas zavut?" _**(AN: **__**Menia zavut**__**: Russian for 'My name is'. **__**Kak vas zavut**__**: Russian for 'What is your name?'.)**_

"Scroop," the Mantavor hissed.

Violet smirked. "So you speak Russian."

"Very little."

A strange darkness came into the woman's eyes, almost as if she was hiding something. "Good."

* * *

A motley group of women, and one rather feminine boy, stepped onto the _Legacy_; their arrival causing quite a commotion among the male crew. Some whistled, but were unable to turn a head on one of the older women though. The younger-looking girls did glance back, however, and immediately began complaining in a barrage of different Earth languages.

"_Hic odio iam." __**(AN: **__**Hic odio iam**__**: Latin for 'I hate it here already'.)**_

"_Ich werde sie alle töten." __**(AN: **__**Ich werde sie alle töten**__**: German for 'I'll kill them all'.)**_

"_Hierdie manne is regtig lelik." __**(AN: **__**Hierdie manne is regtig lelik**__**: Afrikaans for 'These men are really ugly'.)**_

"I see Doctor Doppler was able to find suitable crew members." Amelia jumped down from the rigging and landed before them. "Now, which of you is in charge over this group?"

"Us, ma'am." Leo started, "I am Leo Kurasaki and this is Violet Gagarin. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Captain Amelia Smollet."

The two shook hands. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, if you'll both follow me. The rest of you should get acquainted with the ship and your fellow spacers."

Leo and Violet nodded, and the rest of the women dispersed.

* * *

Captain Amelia locked the door behind her and the two Terrans. She sat down at her desk and pulled out the crew roster and a pen. "I need the names of all the spacers who were recently brought on board." She looked up at Violet expectantly.

"Well, you know our names. Then there's also Ankoku and Orthius, Elke Somboure, Akane Hawke, Murasaki Hawke, Axum Hemrich, Devon a Voleur, Heliyotrope, and Lawliet Smith."

Leo frowned, "Again, Lette? You forgot about KALE."

"He's an AI; not a person."

"So very biased, are we?" Amelia looked up from her paperwork. "What does this AI specialize in?"

"Nothing yet, ma'am," Leo replied and pulled a circular device from her pocket. "He was supposed to be for navigation, but his controls were fried on our last voyage. Lawliet's in the process of reprogramming him."

The device began to spark, shooting out several rays of blue light which swept over the captain's desk and throughout the entire room. When the anomaly was over, Leo held the device up to the light and examined it closely. "He's never done that before. He must be more damaged than I originally thought."

Amelia nodded. "That'll do. You both can leave, but first." She stood and held out her hand. "Your weapons, hand them over. I never allow any crew members to be armed unless it's an emergency."

Leo pulled an old gold and copper handgun from her belt, and handed it over without a word.

Violet wasn't so agreeable. A dark aura hung over her as she pulled her copper-bladed spear and sheath off. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped it, and she rasped out: "Take good care of him. He's been _through _a lot."

Amelia really didn't want to know what the spacer meant by that.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Leo opened the small device once they were far enough away from Captain Smollet's stateroom. A transparent blue Terran appeared on it and gave a small salute.

"Yes, captain," the blue apparition replied. "I know exactly where we are going."

"Then alert the others."

The device shut off, leaving an agitated Captain Leo in the dark.


End file.
